


no hesitation, no delay

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В городе появляется Питер и он высасывает из детей их способность мечтать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no hesitation, no delay

В городе появляется Питер и он высасывает из детей их способность мечтать. Все происходит не сразу, а медленно и тягуче, напоминая Стайлзу любимую в детстве карамель. Он думает о Лидии, но уже не представляет себе всего того, что могло бы быть. Нет, это происходит не сразу, но происходит. Скотт ничего не замечает, его мечта ходит рядом с ним, держит его за руку, целует, спит с ним. Отец смотрит на Эллисон и замечает эти перемены; дело вовсе не в том, что ей придется убивать. Дело совсем не в том, что она уже видела смерть. Это Питер, он отравляет детей собой, своим постоянном присутствием в одном с ними городе. Лидия ловит себя на мысли, что Джексон все дальше и дальше. Она не хочет больше мечтать об их совместном; не хочет даже пытаться задуматься о своем. Джексон же, совсем не привыкший мечтать, всегда ставящий перед собой цель и идущий к ней — он меняется в худшую сторону. Питеру нечего воровать у этого парня, но он умудряется испортить его изнутри, как червь портит сочное яблоко. Эта не плохая сказка, а жестокая реальность, но ничего не меняется — плохому парню всегда будет мало.

 

***

Страшные сказки — вот чем кормил Питер Дерека в детстве. Все эти рассказы про приведений и оживших мертвецов, они действовали на ребенка, как поездка на американских горках, когда и страшно и захватывающе одновременно, раз за разом. Механизм работал без сбоев, фантазия Питера не иссякала, глаза Дерка после нового страшного конца рассказа становились все больше и больше. 

Но они оба росли; Питер начал отвлекаться на девушек следуя советам семьи, больше не сидел подолгу в ногах у засыпающего Дерека. Дерек перестал ждать Питера и его страшилки, просил маму покупать книжки и читал самостоятельно. Нельзя было сказать, что замена вышла толковой, но Дерек был тем еще упрямцем. Питер проходил мимо его комнаты и смотрел на племянника, погруженного в чтение, понимая, что стал нужен ему уже не так сильно как раньше. 

Питер умер от руки Дерека в темном лесу, среди горстки подростков, зная, что хотя бы попытался отомстить за смерть своей семьи. Жизнь покидала его вместе с кровью и силой альфы. Дерек сморгнул сожаление, стараясь не цепляться за мысль, что он совсем не знал того Питера, который теперь бездыханно лежал на земле.


End file.
